The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Ilex verticillata, which has been given the denomination, ‘B-43-4’. Ilex verticillata, known commonly as winterberry, is a deciduous perennial that is widely cultivated for its ornate berries born along the lateral branches. The berries persist for many months through fall and winter, making it an ideal plant for ornamental landscaping in its hardiness range and also for the cut flower industry.
Parentage: The new cultivar ‘B-43-4’ is a seedling selection resulting from the open pollination of Ilex verticillata ‘OO15’ (not patented), the seed parent, and an undesignated male Ilex verticillata plant, the pollen parent. In 2010, seeds were harvested from ‘OO15’ which resulted in approximately 144 seedlings. In March of 2011, the seedlings were transplanted into a field in Willow Creek, Calif. and grown to a mature size. From 2011 to 2013, these plants were evaluated for commercial production, based on criteria such as growth habit and fruiting habit. In August of 2013, one plant was observed which exhibited a tall, upright growth habit with a large number of strong main stems and a high density of very large salmon-orange berries along the entire length of the lateral branches. The new plant was isolated and grown to a mature size to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics initially observed. After further evaluation and confirmation of the desirable traits, the claimed plant was finally selected for commercialization in August of 2014 and given the breeder denomination, ‘B-43-4’.
Asexual Reproduction: In the fall of 2013, ‘B-43-4’ was first asexually reproduced in Willow Creek, Calif. by way of softwood stem cuttings taken from one year old growth. The claimed plant was found to asexually reproduce in uniform and stable manner and three successive cycles of vegetative propagation have proven to be true to type.